A Top-Secret Experiment
Stane has stolen Tony's arc reactor and left. With Ratchet's help, however, Tony puts on a reactor replacement, which to Kiva's surprise. Kiva: Wow... Did not see that one coming. Ratchet: You said it yourself. Tachyon would stop at nothing to conquer the galaxy. After what he did to my family, my kind, I will make him answer for his crimes. Kiva: I know you will, but not alone. Ratchet: We'll discuss this later. Right now, Stane and Moriarty both have to be stopped. Clank: They are last seen heading to Stark Industries. Ratchet: Isn't Pepper with a few agents a few hours ago? Kiva: Yeah. That means Stane won't be far behind. Ratchet: With Jim as back-up, both Pepper and the agents are in trouble. Clank: What is your decision then, Ratchet? Kiva: Do we help Pepper or do we take out Jim? - Before Ratchet can answer, James Rhodes showed up. Rhodes: Tony? You in here? Kiva: Rhodes! Thank goodness.. It's Tony, he needs help. - Rhodes helped Tony get back up. Tony: Where's Pepper? Ratchet: She's protected by a few agents, but she could be walking into a trap. - With that noted, Tony suits up to become Iron Man once again. Iron Man: I need to find Pepper before it's too late. Rhodes: Anything I can do? Iron Man: Keep the skies clear. Ratchet: Tony... I just want to-- Iron Man: Ratchet, listen to me. Jim is guarding Stane for extra protection. I need him off my back. - As a first sign of leadership, Ratchet agreed and nodded. Ratchet: We'll do what we can. Kiva: Yeah. Plus, we need Jim alive. Iron Man: Good luck with that. - Iron Man takes off and Ratchet fires up Aphelion to take off. Ratchet: Let's go. Kiva: O-Okay! - Aphelion then flies away to Stark Industries. During the trip, they get together for a quick plan of attack. Clank: It seems we need a quick plan to follow. Ratchet: Let's break the basics down. Coulson has the antidote on him, Jim has the mutagen and Stane is becoming more dangerous by the minute. ..What's the plan? Kiva: What? I thought you knew already. Ratchet: Honestly, I don't. I haven't gone that far ahead. Kiva: Great... Well, we confront Jim and take him down. Clank: And if he puts on the mutagen? Kiva: Well, I'll find Coulson and get the antidote while you two distract him. Ratchet: It won't be easy, that's for sure. Kiva: Hey, at least Iron Man can handle Stane on his own. Ratchet: Okay, I think we got a plan. Now, how are we going to draw him out? Kiva: I think he should be in the back. Ratchet: Alright. Clank, get ready for a HALO jump. Kiva: HALO jump??? Clank: Free falling to the drop zone. Ratchet: Part of the commando training I once. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Is there a parachute somewhere? Ratchet: Left side. - Kiva looked left and found a parachute she can use. Ratchet: We're over the target zone. Stand by for a HALO jump. - Aphelion used the ejection seats as Ratchet, Clank and Kiva skydive down towards Stark Industries. Kiva activated her parachute, while Clank used the Heli-Pack to control Ratchet's landing. Kiva then landed a few miles behind, caught up with him and take off the chute. Kiva: Wow.. That was fun. Ratchet: Now, the real work begins. Jim! We're calling you out! - Out of the shadows, Jim appears before the trio. Category:Scenes - Specials